


What if....

by Kasuna_Kotonoha



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alive Bianca di Angelo, Gen, Hazel and Bianca are great sisters, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha
Summary: That day, Nico brought not one, but two sisters back to the mortal world.Good thing they're all children of the underworld, otherwise they'd have a whole lot of other problems





	What if....

Nico couldn't quite believe what was happening. He had a chance to bring his sister back, finally, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to take it.

He and Bianca were walking across the fields of Asphodel, trying to draw as little attention to themselves as possible. As they passed by a clump of poplar trees, Bianca spotted a spirt that seemed different from the rest. The girl looked about thirteen, with dark skin, curly cinnamon-colored hair, and gold eyes. Most importantly, she seemed to have more of a presence, her aforementioned features clearer than everyone else.

"Are you seeing this?" asked Nico.

"Do you think...?"

"Nico concentrated for a moment, his gaze focused on this mysterious girl.

"She's a child of the underworld."

"And?"

"I think we ought to take her with"

Bianca smirked. "Of course you'd say that. I agree."

Nico and Bianca went over to her, and she saw them. Evidently, by her puzzled look, she could tell that Nico was alive.

"You're different. You're a child of Pluto. You remember your past."

"Nico!" Bianca lightly slapped his arm, but it did nothing, as she was still a spirit.

"Yes," the girl agreed. "And you're alive."

"I'm Nico di Angelo, and this is my sister, Bianca. Death has gone missing, so I figured I could bring her back without anyone noticing."

"Is that possible?"

"Theoretically," said Bianca.

"But you're our sister too. You deserve a second chance. Come with us." Nico held out his hand, and the girl took it.

They moved quickly across the plains, trying to remain inconspicuous.

"So," asked Bianca "What's your name?"

"Hazel Levesque. So, are you and Nico children of Hades or Pluto?"

"Hades."

"Hurry up, before they notice both of you are missing," Nico urged

When they reached the surface, Hazel and Bianca blinked spots from their eyes. Their forms, once whispy on the edges, solidified and sharpened.

Hazel and Bianca exchanged wide-eyed looks.

"Did it work?" Hazel asked.

Bianca reached out and Hazel took her hand, which was now solid and definitely alive.

"Yep, it did." Nico was smiling, something he hadn't done in a while. His sisters' auras were still transitioning from dead to alive, but it was happening quickly, so he didn't worry about it.

"So..." Bianca looked between her siblings. "What do we do now?"

"Why don't we get lunch?"

The girls thought for only a moment before nodding.

"Oh yeah, Hazel. What time period are you from?"

"Me? I'm from the late nineteen-thirties, early forties."

Bianca and Hazel exchanged looked.

"Us too!"

Nico explained the things that had changed since Hazel died, with Bianca occasionally interjecting, adding details Nico might have missed.

Hazel looked like her brain might explode.

"Wow, that just...thats crazy."

"I know. Its a lot to take in, but I'm sure you'll be fine."

Nico had brought them to a quaint Italian restaurant for lunch.

"Welcome to Palazzo Italia. I come here fairly often with Percy. They have good food."

"Percy? Did you finally ask him out?" Bianca's eyes danced with mischief and humor. Nico's face turned red, which told Bianca enough.

"Percy? Who's that?" Hazel asked.

"Percy Jackson, Nico's boyfriend. Seems like the _idioti_ finally got together."

"That's wonderful!" Hazel gave her brother, who's face was still pretty red, a smile. Soon, a waiter came to take their order. Nico got lasagna and lemonade. Bianca got Ravioli and sweet tea. Hazel, after much deliberating and suggestions from her siblings, settled on shrimp scampi and razzberry lemonade.

As they ate, the three of them shared their stories. Hazel told them of Alaska and her death. Bianca and Nico took turns talking about the Lotus hotel, and all the events leading up to where they were now.

As Bianca told a story from the quest that she died on, one that for some reason had Hazel laughing, Nico realized something.

He had a family again.

**Author's Note:**

> Not that he didn't have one in his friends, but he loves his sisters.
> 
> Ok, so there was a picture that inspired this, but I can't find it. Is in the video linked below, at 3:38, which you should watch all the way through anyway because it deserves all the views. If anyone could link me to a usable version so I can put it in the work, that'd be great.
> 
> NOT MY ARTWORK, BTW
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dho2SPpR3Sk
> 
> Also, the Italian was from google translate, so feel free to correct me if I got anything wrong.


End file.
